


Fantastic Beasts and how Tina got her groove back

by afinefrenzy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Newt, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinefrenzy/pseuds/afinefrenzy
Summary: After the events in New York Newt went back to England, returning to his rather uneventful life.Not for long though, because he had to go back to New York and find a creature before he would get a life-lasting ban.That's not the only thing he finds when he is reunited with Tina, Queenie and Jacob.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rather ordinary day for Newt Scamander when he took care of the creatures in his case. Since the events in New York he had not had too many exciting encounters. He thought he would never experience something quite like what happened in those few eventful days, anyway. Certainly he had been right when he had told Tina he would have a quiet life from now on. Most of his days he spent taking care of his creatures and writing back either to strangers, who read his book and wanted to ask still remaining questions or congratulate him on his success or wizards and witches, who were not as fond of him, because they thought magical creatures were nothing to be appreciated. In fact, they still thought they were dangerous and a threat to all of wizardkind. Newt did rarely bother to answer the latter.  
He was certain nothing could change their minds after all, because they were just brought up that way. Brought up to fear and hate anything that was unknown and foreign to them. He had learned that it was best to not give them the attention they sought and instead focus on the enormous amount of people who, in fact, did change their mind and the awareness, that spread across the world, which lead more and more wizards to help the fantastic beasts.  
Still, there was something that really bothered him. Or, chiefly, someone. Since Newt had left New York he and Tina had written letters to each other, finally taking - and actually having - the time to get to know one another, given the fact he was not allowed to stay any longer after the events because Madam Picquery had banned him from the city. He had had to leave way too soon.  
However, it had been an unusual long time since Newt had received the last letter. Or maybe it had not? Newt did not exactly understand other human beings. For all he knew it could have been typical behavior too write frequently and respond as soon as possible and then suddenly taking nearly two months to answer. He tried not to worry about it too much, though. Maybe she needed some time to think of a response or she was busy. Being an auror was pretty time consuming, he knew that.  
Newt walked towards one of his creatures. As he approached the Fwooper, that was intriguingly watching a Billywig he probably wanted to eat, Bunty came up to him from behind.  
"I've fed the mooncalves and finished preparing the new habitat, Mr. Scamander."  
She smiled at him as he turned to look at her absently over his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Bunty. That would be all for today. You should go home now. I'm about to renew the silencing-spell and I wouldn't want you to become insane if something goes wrong ", he spoke without catching Bunty beaming at him. She knew that the cries of a Fwooper could make one go insane, but everything she caught right now was that Newt cared about her well-being. She put a strand of hair back behind her ear. It was quite a mess and her face a bit red-flushed from working. Or maybe from something else. She did not quite know. Work was a bit exhausting given the fact she was not allowed to use magic in Newt's case until she knew more about the creatures living inside of it. She had to learn how they reacted, what temper they had and, of course, what to do and better not to do around them to prevent her from casting a spell, not knowing if it would cause complete and utter mayhem.  
"Mr. Scamander...", she hesitated. "...could I stay and watch this time?" Her voice was shy, yet hopeful.  
"So sorry...you can't stay just yet ", Newt began, an apologetic smile crossing his face. "You know that Fwoopers can be quite hard to handle when the spell is nearly faded. And you haven't been here long enough to learn everything that's needed to know in this matter. Adding that you have been here an hour over your normal shift, you should go home now. Please."  
Bunty tried to hide her disappointment, failing when a quiet "Oh.." escaped her. "Well...I don't mind doing overtime ", she stated.  
Newt was completely oblivious about Bunty's feelings towards him.  
"You know, it's important to take care of yourself before you can take care of other beings. Have a good evening, Bunty. I'd like you to go home now, please. I'll reach out to you as soon as I'll be back." Bunty waved him goodbye and went up the ladder, stopping on one of the top rungs as she turned her head to catch a last glance of Newt. He was already occupying himself with writing something down in a small journal and then searching for something he may could block his ears with in case anything would go wrong. Of course everything would go perfectly fine. Newt was too careful and practiced. He had been handling creatures for too long now to make a foolish mistake. Bunty adored that he always was so composed. Well, at least when it came to his work. Worrying about getting caught while awkwardly spying on her boss, Bunty made her way out of the case and went home.  
"Alright. Galen, don't play hard on me today, will you?", Newt said while bringing himself in place for casting the spell, putting his wand up. The Fwooper looked at him with almost challenging eyes.  
"Come on now, stay there."  
As if Newts last word was a secret clue to act upon, the Fwooper flew up in the air circling on the ceiling.  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
Newts gaze followed the Fwooper; he pointed his wand at the pink owl-ish creature and casted a spell in its direction. Missed. Newt quickly got his pocket watch out of his coat, checking how much time was left until the Fwooper would get his voice back. Barely any.  
'Brilliant', he thought as he spun around facing Galen again. "Now or never", he said to himself and he brought his wand up once more. It came to life a second time, and produced a blue lightning chasing into the Fwooper's direction. He put his hands over his ears, ducking with eyes closed, fearing the worst. A beat. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes carefully. A breath of relief escaped his lips as he realized he aimed just right. A smile crossed his face.  
"Now don't be mad. You know it had to be done."  
He earned an unamused look by Galen in return.  
Maybe he was wrong. Maybe life back in London was not as uneventful as he hadthought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Newt!", Theseus exclaimed as he catched sight of his younger brother walking down a long corridor at the Ministry of Magic. He quickened his steps trying to catch up with him. Newt turned to face his brother, a small smile across his face. 

"Theseus? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Leta choosing cake for your wedding?", he asked with a curious voice as he scanned the one in front of him. His clothes looked a little too fancy for an everyday outfit, wearing a dark grey suit paired with a dark blue chemise and black leather shoes. His expression seemed to be fairly excited, like he just witnessed the most significant thing in the world and was just waiting to pass it on and get it out of his mouth. 

"No such thing. Leta went with one of her friends. I would not be of much help anyway. Look, Newt…", Theseus spoke as he laid one arm around his brother's shoulders and began to walk with him. "...I know you are not exactly happy you're not allowed to leave England right now. The travel ban must be really hard for you. After all, you need to travel, to...uh…" He paused thinking about what Newt was actually doing. They hadn't been in touch for a long time and they hadn't had the time to catch up yet, so he just knew a tiny bit. "...capture animals and write it down." 

Theseus seemed quite pleased with his statement. 

"That's not really what I'm doing ", Newt immediately responded, looking at Theseus with his head tilted in an awkward way. He seemed a bit embarrassed. 

"Not the point." 

Theseus stopped and turned to stand in front of his little brother, still very pleased with himself. 

"Madame Picquery reached out to the Ministry. She reconsiders her travel restriction to New York. I'm sure that's why they called you in today. You have got to be be extra normal today, Newton", Theseus explained while rippling Newts hair. Newt glanced demurely down at his feet. There were two reasons for that. Reason number one: he felt utterly uncomfortable. Reason number two: he had a radiant smile on his face at the plain thought of returning to New York.

"I knew you'd be happy! Now come on! I'm keeping you company." 

Theseus began to walk towards the office, lingering for a bit as he realized Newt was not following. 

"Hurry!", he called out gesturing with his hand for him to follow. Newt looked up, now uncharacteristically grinning, falling into a quick pace as he went after Theseus. 

They made their way down the corridor, stopping in front of a large silver-grey-ish door. It's frame was surrounded by nuts, giving it an mildly industrial look. Theseus rose his hand and knocked. 

"Come in" , came the immediate response from an slightly rough voice. Theseus opened the door and walked into the room, followed by Newt, who kept a neutral face, not showing his excitement from before. The room ad high ceilings with gery walls and a large window. It was quite modern in comparison to the rooms Newt had seen before. 

"Please, sit down." The old man gestured to two chairs on the other side of the oval shaped table he sat at already. To his left Newt saw a middle-aged woman smiling formally at them. 

"Thank you, Sir" , Theseus replied. However, the older man's attention laid on Newt.

"You want to travel again ", he began to state while Newt and Theseus sat down. "We have gotten several requests of yours asking to abolish the travel restrictions, Mister Scamander. You know your creatures caused a lot of trouble and you broke several MACUSA laws." 

He lifted up a paper that laid on the table in front of him, to read all the information of the events that occurred, before he continued. 

"One of them being almost exposing wizardkind to muggles by using magic where anyone could have seen you and not obliviating a witness. Your help with obliviating the whole city after nearly everything got destroyed does not quite make up for that, don't you think?" He arched a brow. 

"I'm sorry….", Newt replied while straightening his posture. 

"I did not mean to do that. And the events were not my creatures' fault, Sir."

"We know. However, that does not cover the fact that you broke laws. Your actions could have led to a far more catastrophic war than the one we're in anyway. And the threat is not over yet, Mister Scamander. There are reports of a magical beast killing innocent muggles. It seems like you forgot something back in New York, and Madame Picquery wants to sentence you with a life-lasting travel ban for letting this thing loose."

Newt interrupted him, seeming a bit outraged now." That is not true. None of my creatures are dangerous and I…", he spoke fast and certain. 

"Mister Scamander" , the old wizard disrupted, anger in his voice. He stood up, pressing his hands on the table in a threatening pose. 

"You were the only one bringing creatures in the city and this thing was never seen before your visit. I suggest you keep quiet now and listen to what I have got to say. You will await a life-lasting travel ban. But, Madame Picquery is willing to just sentence you, if you get back to New York one last time to recapture the beast."

"The only one? Who else would she sentence for that?", Newt asked confused. 

"She is willing to forget about Miss Porpentina Goldstein, who apparently did a bad job at keeping an eye on you. I'm only asking you once, Mister Scamander. Are you going to help capturing your creature again or not?", he asked, impatience growing in his voice. Newt tried to keep calm in an attempt to not worsen the situation. 

"Alright. I'm going."

"Excellent", the witch who has stayed quiet the whole time spoke up. 

"You are leaving tomorrow. We can't have another muggle die and raise more attention. I'll inform MACUSA about your decision."

"You can go now" , the man said, gesturing towards the door. It took Newt a second before he stood up and rushed out of the bureau with Theseus following him.


	3. Chapter 3

“You could have helped me“, Newt said to his older brother while they both walked towards the buildings exit.  
“Are you serious? This was not at all what I had expected either. However, you broke the law. I could have done nothing. You are lucky they are willing to give you a chance to fix this“, Theseus exclaimed, not believing that his younger brother could be so delusional to think there was anything he could have done. After all, he worked for the Ministry of Magic.  
Questioning their decisions could get him into a serious amount of trouble. And as much as he loved his brother, Theseus was not going to risk his job .  
Especially, when he knew the Ministry was right.

Newt stopped and turned to look at Theseus. 

“You‘re right. I‘m sorry.“ 

Theseus watched his brother, as he ran his fingers through his hair with his gaze dropped to the ground.  
Newt was not as calm as he usually was. Sure, he always grew quite awkward around people, but still, he always seemed put together.  
Now his appearance seemed rather hectic.

“Hey...“, Theseus began, as he lay one hand on Newt’s shoulder to get his attention.  
“I know this is bad. And I’m really sorry.“ 

Newt finally looked up, a small smile crossing his face that immediately vanished and turned into a confused, startled expression, as soon as Theseus hugged him. 

“It will be alright. Now go and pack.“ Theseus let loose of Newt and smiled, as he continued.  
“I‘m sure you have a lot of things to do, before you can depart. If you need anything, let me know. And please write to me, if you can’t make it to our wedding. Leta and I wouldn’t want to miss you there. If we have to, we will rescedule. Stay safe, okay?“

“I will“, was the only thing Newt gave in return, as he turned and walked out of the Minstry of Magic and back home to his creatures and the only place he felt comfortable right now. 

Two hours later he was in the middle of packing his suitcase, still a bit puzzled about what had happened.  
He had already informed Bunty who would come early the next morning that he would be out of country for an unknown amount of time.  
She had been very excited to take care of the creatures he could not bring with him, because it was too dangerous.  
Too dangerous for _them_ , because MACUSA still did not fancy unknown, yet harmless, creatures in their country.  
Newt did not want to give them more reasons to come after him or his friends. That‘s why he left most of his creatures in Bunty‘s care.

Tina could loose her job, if he did not do anything. She had fought so much to get it back. It was everything she had wanted and even though Newt gave that back to her he would be the one to take it again, if he was not able to find whatever it was that killed several muggles.  
She would hate him.  
All of his friends would hate him.  
And Newt just knew he could not let that happen.  
Should he have written another letter?  
No. Tina worked for MACUSA. She would already know. Is that, why she had not written back to him yet?  
Was she angry, bescause she might loose her job? Did she believe them?  
Did she think he was responsible for all of the deaths?  
Or was she just not answering, because she knew he would not be home to receive her letter?  
Because she knew they would see each other very soon?  
He would see Tina.  
He would see all of his friends again.  
It had been such a long time. He had tried to get permission to visit New York again. He had tried so many times, but they always denied his request. Now he knew he would go again. In less than a week he would stay on American ground and he was excited about that. He hated the circumstances, but he could not bring himself to drop the smile he had on his face, since he first thought about meeting his friends again. 

Bunty kept her promise and came early next morning.  
Newt went with her through everything she had to keep in mind and reminded her how the creatures should be taken care of and handed her a small journal that contained all the information she needed in case she had to look something up again.  
He knew she would take great care of the beasts.  
He had been the one who taught her everything after all. And her way with the creatures had always been based on respect and curiousity. If she needed help, though, he told her to write to him as often as she needed. And if she needed immediate help Theseus would be willing to support her, as much as he was able to. 

Theseus and Leta had walked him to the docks together.  
As much as Newt was looking forward to New York, he knew he would miss his brother and Leta very much.  
He and his brother had grown closer since he had returned to London and they had told him about their engagement.  
They had asked for his permission. Newt never had thought he would be alright with it, but after the events in New York he had somehow moved on.  
He did love Leta - he always would- but in a different way.  
He loved her as the only friend he had.  
When they had told him, there had not been a hint of jealousy.  
He, in fact, had been very happy for them ever since.  
He changed.  
He really did.  
Another statement that apparently had been true when he had talked to Tina at the docks. 

Theseus and Leta had been more than happy when he had told them he was glad they found each other. They had wanted to get married as soon as possible, however, now that Newt was gone with an unknown date of return, they tried to keep everything as adaptable as possible.  
Theseus told him they would write to every guest and inform them that the wedding may be delayed. Newt was glad they did. He really wanted to be there for his brother and his friend. Sure, he thought beeing best man was kind of ironic, but he was looking forward to it nonetheless. 

His second travel to New York was different from his first one.  
The first time he had come to New York he had not known anything about the city, nor the country. It had been foreign to him. He had learned some facts to prepare himself and he had asked people who had went there about their experiences.  
However, what he actually got to witness was not what he had expected at all. The cultural differences had been vast.  
He had been fascinated by every small difference. He had been fascinated by the city. It felt like traveling forward in time.  
He had known New York was advanced.  
Not in terms of their open-mindedness when it came to relations between wizards and muggles, but deffinitely in terms of industry. Time seemed to pass at a faster pace there.  
He had traveled to an humongous amount of countries, but not a single city had been quite like New York. 

The second time he _did_ know what awaited him. At least in terms of the city, people and food.  
Food was very weird in New York in his oppinion.  
Even though he knew New York by now he was more nervous this time.  
Nervous about how the first encounter with his friends would be like and nervous about MACUSA and the mission they had for him.  
This visit had a more important reason. He had to clear his name, rescue a creature and make sure Tina would keep her job. That all left him worried, but energized at the same time.  
He had to admit that he had missed the adventures. 

And this was certainly going to be one. 

The first thing Newt wanted to do, as soon as he arrived in New York?  
Visit Jacob‘s bakery and make sure he was alright.  
The first thing he had to do, as soon as he arrived in New York?  
Go to MACUSA and find out what the plan was, what exactly he had to do and where they were going to start.  
So that was where he headed first after he went throught the security at the docks. 

There had been no suspicious behaviour this time.  
Gladly, he had made sure all creatures were occupied and would not try to hopp out of the case.  
Especially the niffler.  
He made his way through the busy streets, passing several train stations.  
Every building seemed to get higher and higher with each step he took.  
Newt knew he could have just apparated near the MACUSA building, but he wanted to delay his arrival as much as possible.  
That is why he choose to walk instead, telling himself that this would be the safer option.


End file.
